Same Old Fashion
by EatingUsAlivex
Summary: a SHANE DAWSON oneshot for EMILY :D


**Same Old Fashion  
>One-Shot<strong>

"What song shall we do for the iJustine game..." He grumbled as he looked through all of his songs on iTunes on his Mac. I sat next to him, looking through my own ipod to help him. No headphones in, since as soon as I sing a song title the song immediatly get stucks in my head. I couldn't find a song we have not used yet and it was pissing me off.

"How about - No.." I said quietly, thinking we've already did the song.

"What?" He stopped scrolling through his songs and turned to face me,

"Uhh, thought I had a song, but I don't think I do." I managed to breath out as he turned to face me.

"Well what is it?" He had a hopeful tone to his voice,

"Uhh..." I still feel embarassed as hell for saying half of these titles we use for the iJustine game, so instead I started playing it.

_Tippin' On My Dick by Go Go Power Rangers._

He took a moment to think then flashed me a smile, "THANK YOU!" with that he tackled me into a hug, my iPod falling to the ground. I caught my breath from another sudden movement.

This guy here? His name is Shane, Shane Dawson. He's my best friend, although... I dunno. Sometimes I personally feel something other than friendship. That's probably just me though, so whenever I do have those thoughts I mentally slap myself and tell myself he could have any girl in the world, even an adolescant, during puberty girl. Not a lot of guys can achieve that - with the girl consenting in a way. Well with the girl wanting it. So why a girl he's known since sixth grade? Exactly.

"Welcome." I managed to sputter out and he got off of me, rolling onto the floor. I started laughing at his stupidity and he glared at me,

"Not funny."

"Oh but it so was Mister Dawson."

"Not."

"Was."

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

And with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground with him, "Not." He mumbled and poked my stomach. I groaned as I tried to get up but he wouldn't let go of my arm.

He decided to get up after a moment and sat back on the couch. I got back up and mumbled, "was." to myself and sat on the couch next to him. He either didn't hear me or chose to not tackle me once again. He seemed to be in thought. Probably about the next Ask Milly or something. Since he claimed he was going to be in the next one. But at the same time the look on his face made me uneasy, and I sighed. His attention drew back to Earth and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked, his mind still looked as if it was somewhere else.

"Just..." I took a deep breath, "What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff." and then Shane completely zoned out. Again.

I sighed once again and grabbed his TV remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. On turned on Jersey Shore. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the show but continued to watch Snooki bitch about J-Wow or whatever. Fucking stupid.

I finally decided I killed enough brain cells and turned off the TV altogether. I then grabbed my ipod from in between the couch cushions and started playing Angry Birds. Shane was still thinking too... seriously for my tastes. Even after ten minutes of playing the dumb as fuck game! So I switched from Angry Birds to ZTP. Zombie Trailer Park. For a free app it's pretty awesome. Yes the word _awesome_ will from now on be underlined. So I start playing stage 4 to keep my mind off of Shane and his weirdness.

BEAT THAT MOTHER FUCKING ZOMBIE! HAH!

I'm grinning like an idiot and I pump my fist in the air after the wave of zombies are dead, "YES!"

Shane stopped acting weird and looked at me with a raised eyebrows.

"Jello!" I said to him, still grinning. He grabbed the iPod from me and looked at the game in wonder.

"The hell..." He mumbled and then started chuckling.

"Hello." I said, still grinning.

He still said nothing.

"Fag!" I yelled, and jumped onto his lap.

"What is wrong with you!" His eyebrow stayed rose, though his tone was sarcastic.

"Nothing of course you beautiful fag." I stuck my tongue out and poked his nose.

"Fag?" he seemed interested in why I said the vulgar word.

"Well... why else you not have a girlfriend Shane I mean-" I bit my tongue, "I mean..." I mumbled slowly, then cleared my throat, "I mean your Shane -Fucking- Dawson! The awesome-as-fuck youtuber! What girl _wouldn't_ want you!"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sure."

"It's true!" I squealed, still for some reason, hyped up on imaginary sugar.

Sometimes I think he still pictures himself as a three hundred something pound teenager and it hurts seeing him like... well... this.

"Pfft." he scoffed, "I'm too sexy for all of them! i'm too awesome!"

_or_ he could be extremely full of himself.

I'll go with the second option.

"Plus, it's not like it matters. Twelve year olds watch my videos, and I don't consider myself a pedo bear."

"Are you sure about that, I seriously beg to differ."

"Oh shut up." He pushed me off his lap and I started laughing like a mad-women. He sighed dramaticly, "Oh Emily, what on Earth are we to do with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a lost cause."

"Don't ever say that!" He gasped and held me in a tight hug.

I exploded in laughter and pretty soon Shane followed. I eventually stopped laughing, after my ribs were extremely sore. Shane on the other hand, stopped laughing probably two seconds after he started. Damn him.

"So, how could we prevent me from being a lost cause?"

He shrugged, while I was still engulfed in his embrace, "Have no idea dearest Emily."

"Hmph." I huffed, "That doesn't help me."

"Well I'm sorry, I just don't know how to save you."

Yes, Shane and I talk like this every day. It happens in the same fashion every single time too. After a few more lines of the whining and him pretending he has no idea what to do we just... stop. Act as if none of the playfulnes ever happened really.

"Damn."

"Well..." He said slowly.

"Well?" I demanded. He sighed shaking his head. I shut my eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

I felt something brush against my lips so I instinct my eyes flashed open. The first thing I saw was Shane pulling away and I felt the need to drop my jaw, but I kept it in tact, shut tight. I saw him force a playful grin onto his face and then he started jabbering about how he needed me to have me be a character in one of his videos. I just nodded, completely out of my mind.

It happens in the same fashion, every single time. Except for the exception of today.

Although we never speak of it, he probably never even thinks of it. Just playful old Shane. And I was teasing him about not having a girlfriend.

_Just pretend as if it never happened. Like always._

**final notes:**

_emily, i am incredibly sorry this one-shot was shit. kai... yeah. bai ;D  
>the idea came from just boredom, no deeper meaning.<br>emily, i told you he didn't have sex before marriage so this obviously wasn't a lemon ;D_

_i still think emily should of been a man named emmett. xD_


End file.
